SECRET LIFE SECRET'S REVEALED
by BlackStreak1
Summary: This is a story I am also writing for a friend on WATTPAD, so enjoy
1. Intro

_**There were many things that took place in Glenn Valley from 2008 to 2012 when the Secret Life gang started. The first being the secret of Amy Jeurgens pregnancy and how it affected everyone around her. Now 12 years have passed since that day Amy Jeurgens took her pregnancy test that would change her life and the lives of so many others. She and Ricky got back together after her return from New York. **_

_**She, Ricky, and Ben had a falling out which led to Ben also forcing Leo to choose. Leo chose Ricky this event caused Ben to abandon not only his family, but his entire life as well. Adrian gave up on her ow n dream for the love she had for Omar, now she is married with a child, and dealing with secrets she and Omar keep from one another . Grace broke up with Jack and is now in medical school sleeping with a teacher, two patients, and her boyfriend Grant Harvey. **_

_**Ashely Jeurgens came home after being away for five years, and discovering not much had changed with everyone else. She works for her father's restuarant and is keeping many secrets. Ricky works as the head of Boykewich International Employee Department, with Chloe always on his tracks waiting fo the day she can avenge the rift he caused in her family. Amy works as a teacher, and is the mother of a now two boys. Leo is dealing with the fallout of Ben's leaving with the rest of his family who have all shunned him. Now ALL THE SECRETS EVERYONE WILL BE REVEALED.**_

**CAST LIST**

**KEN BAUMANN - BEN BOYKEWICH HELEN**

**DAREN KAGASOFF - RICKY UNDERWOOD**

**FRANCIA RAISA - ADRIAN LEE SHERMAN**

**SHAILENE WOODLEY - AMY JEURGENS UNDERWOOD**

**MEGAN PARK - GRACE BOWMAN**

**GREG FINLEY - JACK PAPPAS**

**DEVUAGHN NIXON - OMAR SHERMAN**

**INDIA EISLEY - ASHLEY JEURGENS**

**AVIVA BAUMANN - CLAIRE HUNTER HELEN**

**DAVE SCHRIPPA - LEO BOYKEWICH**

**BOW WOW - DANTE SHERMAN**

**STEVE IRWIN - GEORGE JEURGENS**

**JOSIE BISET - KATLEEN BOWMAN JEURGENS**

**ALLEN EVANGELISTA - LT. HENRY MILLER**

**AMY RIDER - ALICE VALKO MILLER**

**PHILIP RODRIGUEZ - RUBEN ENRIQUEZ**

**PAOLA TURBAY - CINDY LEE ENRIQUEZ**

**MOLLY RINGWALD - ANNE SCOTT**

**ANNETTE O' TOOLE - MEL HUNTER**

**FRANCESCA CAPALDI - SARAH ELIZABETH **

**CHRIS NOTH - PHILLIP BOYEKWICH**

**MARTIN CUMMINS - NATHAN BOYKEWICH**

**TOM WELLING - CHIEF SCOTT HUNTER**

**LUKE BENWARD - HOWARD (HOWIE) HUNTER**

**ASHLEY TISDALE - TAMARA BLAKE**

**HILARY DUFF - OLIVIA DANVERS**


	2. Board Room Drama

**SETTING BOYKEWICH INT. 2021**  
**Boardroom Meeting**  
**Octorber 21, 2021 11:30 AM**

**Lawyer: ** Leo Boykewich?

**Leo:** (_sits at the chair at end of table wearing black suit with red ti_e) I'm Leo Boykewich may I help you with something.

**Nora:** I'm sorry Leo I tried to stop them.

**Lawyer:** Yes, I'm Olivia Danvers I represent Tamara Blake.

**Leo:** Yes, I remember Tamara she was Ricky's former assistant, is their something wrong with her.

**Ms. Danvers:** Yes, Ms. Blake is sueing your employee Richard Underwood for child support on behalf of their six month old son Kevin. She is also bringing charges of sexual harassment against Mr. Underwood and your company. She is also suing Boykewich Int. on grounds of negligence.

**Leo:** What, I don't understand. Tamara had an affair with Ricky, and got pregnant. But, how can she sue my company.

**Ms. Danvers:** Ms. Blake is suing you for claims that you ignored all of her accusations of sexual misconduct Mr. Underwood conducted while he was under your supervision.

**Leo:** This can't be happening Ricky would never cheat on Amy. They have a little boy together.

**Ms. Danvers:** Well he also has a little boy with my client as well if you wish to discuss this further, then I suggest you call a lawyer. Until then you have been served. _(places a paper on the table for the rest of board to see_). I guess I will see you later Mr. Boykevich unless you wish to settle this out of court.

**Mr. Cromwell:** (_Senior VP_) Leo how could this be you assured me that Ricky could be trusted working for this company?

**Leo:** And he is I'm sure this is just some misunderstanding, or just some girl trying to make a quick buck.

**Ian Lane:** (s_hare holder_) Regardless of whether these accusations are real or not Leo situations like this can ruin the image of this company, and yours is well considering how close you are to Ricky.

**Nora: **Gentleman please I'm sure that my son can work all of this out before anything bad happens to this company.

**Victor Price:** (_2'nd majority share holder under Leo_) I hope so Nora, otherwise we will have to take action on behalf of the company in order to protect it.

**Nora: **What does that mean exactly?

**Mr. Price:** That would mean your son and yourself might have to be fired in order to protect the company image.

**Leo:** I'm sure that won't be necessary Victor. Nora and Ricky have been with this company for at least ten years, and Ricky has a family to support.

**Phillip Boykewich:** (_Leo's Younger Brother_) That is besides the point Leo. We have employees that have been with this company since it's conception, and they have families as well. I can understand your concern considering your relationshp with both, but you are C.E.O. and as the C.E.O. your true concern should be with the other 40,000 employees who work for us, as well as to the other stockholders and investors who rely on this company.

**Leo:** You don't have to remind me Ian of the responsibilities I have.

Phillip: Really, considering your past track record concerning Ricky Underwood, and the loss he cost our family I think I should. I mean Ben might not have been important to you, but he was to me.

**Leo:** Don't you dare say that to me about my son! (_gets angry_)

**Phillip:** Your son? That's right Ben was your son, not Ricky. I got confused since Ricky works downstairs, and Ben well we don't know where Ben is, or if he's even alive.

**Nora:** That is unfair.

**Phillip:** Please stay out of this Nora, but considering your situation in the matter I can understand. You wanted your son to take Ben's place.

**Leo:** Leave her alone Phillip this is my company, and I will not have you insult my assistant like that! _(Gets' angry and frustrated)_

**Phillip:** Your company? Let's not be forgetful of what year it is Leo, and also of what happened last year. Not too mention the history of this company, you are only C.E.O. by the good faith of this board, and if this situation doesn't turn out well that faith would have been wrongfully mis-placed.

**Nataniel Boykewich:** (_Leo's young brother_) Calm down Phillip this is getting us nowhere. Leo was right you were out of line. (_goes to Leo and checks on him_) Everyone I think we should adjourn this meeting so we can better facilitate this matter.

**Ian: ** Very well. Until the concern of this law suit with Tamara Blake and Richard Underwood can be resolved I call for a second meeting to take place one month from now. Until then Richard Underwood will be suspended with half pay during the investigation. If it is revealed that he is the father of this child we will decide then on what steps should be taken. All in favor of this agreement raise your hands.

_SIX HANDS GO UP TO APPROVE_

**Ian:** All opposed?

_TWO HANDS ARE RAISED_

**Ian:** The motion has been passed. We will meet again in one month. (_everyone begins to leave while discussing this matter with one another. Ian goes to Leo who is drinking a glass of water, with Nate and Nora by his side_) Leo I warn you this situation is dire.

**Nora:** What do you mean, and what did Phil mean when he said that this isn't Leo's company he is the C.E.O.

**Nathaniel:** He means that the C.E.O is recognized by the largest share holder. Leo only controls 20% of this stock. I and Phil only control 15% together. The board and share holders only control a 35%.

**Nora:** Well...(doing math in her head) Who controls the final 30%. I thought Leo owned half the stock.

**Nathaniel:** He did until last year. The original company we had was a combination of two companies that merged. Helen Shipping and Boykewich Butchers. Following a marriage the two companies became one. Our father gave Leo over half of his shares, and the rest to us. However the owner of Helen Shipping Benjamen Helen gave his to his only child, his daughter.

**Nora:** Well who is the owner of Helen Shipping.

Leo: My wife Sarah. She was his only child, and after he died to ensure that she was protected only she and a next of kin could control his shares.

Nora: But, you were her husband wouldn't that make you next of kin.

**Nathaniel:** Only by age.

**Nora:** I'm confused.

**Phillip:** He means that a member of this board must be at least 25 years old to take a seat. When Sarah died, Ben was only 10 years old. So her shares were given to the executor of her estate until Ben became of legal age. Which gave Leo 50% ownership of this company. The true C.E.O. and rightful owner of this company is my nephew Benjamen Franklyn Boykewich. Isn't that right Leo. (_Looks at him with anger, and resentment_)

**Leo:** Yes, that is right Phil.

**Nora:** I don't get it why would your Father in Law do something like that?

**Phillip:** Because like me he saw the fool my brother was, and he being the wise yet flawed man that he was wanted to protect his family. Unlike Leo he would never expose his child to the wolves and demons of this world.

**Nate:** That is unfair Phillip. Ben trusted Leo, he just did that for the sake of business.

**Phillip:** Maybe, but let's face it he never liked Leo. Leo was a fool, and turned Ben into one. He was the one who talked about marriage with Sarah at 15. Then he turns around and puts the same foolish idea's in Ben's head. When Amy screwed him over he didn't stop until that other piece of trash got to Ben.

**Leo: **That's enough Phillip. I loved my son and you know that.

**Phillip: **Loved... So you "LOVED" Ben. What you don't love him anymore since Ricky showed up., or do you think Ben is dead.

**Leo:** (_gets sad thinking of Ben perhaps being dead and not knowing_) That is not what I meant, and you know it.

**Phillip: ** Then what did you mean big brother. All I know is Ben needed you and you left him. You are the same fool now you were 40 years ago. You broke the only promise to Sarah she ever asked of you. (_Angrily_) You and your actions are what caused Ben to leave, ruined his life, and now ruined this company.

**Nate:** That's enough Phil.

**Phil: ** You're right it is enough, because if Ricky turns out to be the father of this baby, I am going to the board to have you removed as C.E.O. Leo.

**Nora:** What!

**Phil: ** You are a disgrace Leo. A disgrace as Ben's father, a disgrace as Sarah's husband, and a disgrace as the C.E.O. for this company. I don't know what Sarah could she ever see in you. For forty thirty years I have had to sit back, and watch you screw up. I had to say nothing, as you continuously forced your son to make a mockery of himself all so you can live out this wretched dream to be the KING. I had to watch as Ben paid the price for your ignorance. You were "his father", not Ricky's, Amy's or Adrian's. But you forced him to be made a fool of for their amusement. When he finally realized what was happening and called on you to be his father what do you do. You shun him for the sake of your pride. Now it is your day of justice, and I have a front row seat.

**Leo:** (begins to rub his chest) That is not fair Phil, I tried to help Ben and you know that.

**Phil:** If you had tried to help my nephew then where is he. Why is it Ricky Underwood still works for this company, and we have no clue as to the whereabouts or well-being of my nephew. Sarah, Papa, Momma, and your granddaughter are turning over in their graves because of you, and your infatuation with bastard.

**Nate:** Get out Phil now! (_grabs Phil and pushes him out the door before going back to Leo)_

**Nora:** Leo are you all right? (_Begins to rub his arm_)

**Leo:** I'm fine I just need to catch my breath.

**Nora:** I can't believe your brother Leo, he is such a jerk.

**Nate:** _(takes a breath and looks sadly at Leo)_ Yes he is, but what he said had truth Leo.

**Nora:** Nate...

**Nate:** I'm sorry Nora, Leo but I have to side with Phil on this one. Leo' your actions did cause Ben to leave, and he is the rightful owner of this company. If Ricky is discovered to have committed sexual misconduct with an employee knowing it is against company policy, in order to save face I will vote with Phil and have you removed.

**Leo:** Nate, please.

**Nate: ** I'm sorry, but as Papa used to say "Honesty and Loyalty make this Company" Leo you were responsible for Ricky, and that cost you Ben. And with all feelings aside I cannot let your obsession with him destroy this company. I'm sorry. _(leaves sadly_)

**Leo:** (_places his face in his hands_) What am I going to do Nora. This has been coming for a long time now.

**Nora:** Leo I'm sure everything will be alright.

**Leo: ** No it wont'. Phil was right I did let people make a fool of Ben, and when he needed me I wasn't there. Maybe I deserve this.

**Nora:** (_Places a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder_) You don't deserve this Leo.


	3. Sins of the Father

**Leo: **(_goes to HD monitor to call Ricky_) Ricky can I see you in my office for a moment please?

**Ricky: **Sure Leo I'll be right up. (_shuts off HD monitor_)

**Nora: **Please go easy on him Leo we don't know the whole story.

**Leo: **I know that Nora which is why I'm going to give Ricky this opportunity to explain himself. That way we know just what we are walking in too.

**Nora: **What if he is the father and he did sleep with this girl.

**Leo: **Then if Ricky reveals that he is the father, and he broke company policy he will have to be dealt with accordingly. I'm not going to just throw him to the wolves to save my own neck Nora, you know me better than that.

**Nora: **I know, I know, boss. It's just this is my kid, and I don't want him lose his job. He really likes working here, he has a family to support, and he really loves you a lot. I really don't want him to feel that he's disappointed you, or let you down in some way.

**Leo: **I'm sure it won't get to that Nora. Ricky's become a good man, I'm sure all of this is just a misunderstanding.

**Nora: **I hope so, but before anything is said I want to apologize.

**Leo: **Nora you don't have anything to apologize for.

**Nora: **Yes, I do. It's an apology that's eight years overdue. Leo I'm sorry for everything that happened with Ben.

**Leo: **Nora, what happened between Ben and I, is not your fault.

**Nora: **Yeah, it is because Ricky is my kid, and if I had been a better mother to him, I would have kicked Bob out, or taken Ricky away from that bastard before he did anything to hurt him. If I had done that then all of this mess would not have happened, and I'm sorry for that.

**Leo: **Nora we all make mistakes.

**Nora: **Yeah, but you and Ben are the ones who paid for mine, Ricky's, Amy's, and everyone esle's.

**Leo: **Nora, its alright.

**Nora: **No, it's not. Your son and you had the perfect relationship then everything got screwed up when Ben and Amy started dating. Then after Ben lost his daughter he went off the deep end, and no one tried to stop him. After all you did for my son I should have done something to stop him, or stopped Amy from going to New York.

**Leo: **Nora what Ben did was wrong. He was old enough to understand the consequences of all his actions. Then he decided to try and bully me into choosing between he and Ricky. I am a grown man, and I will not be bullied by my own son.

**Nora: **Yeah, and you thought Ben was bluffing when he said he was never going to forgive you and left. That was eight years ago Leo. I saw how much hurt was in your eyes when Phil brought up Ben. It's the look a parent whose let down his kid and they know it's their fault look. I have had it for years so I can easily recognize it. I lost Ricky for seven years of his life, and you've lost Ben for eight of his. But, I at least knew my kid was safe, and being cared for you have no clue about Ben. And I know that his disappearance is what's caused the rift between you and the rest of your family.

**Leo: **(_eyes watering_) Nora this isn't the time or the place, right now I have to deal with this situation Ricky is in. Ben is my concern not yours, and I don't want to talk about it anymore. My family is also my concern. So please just drop it. (_wipes his eyes_)

**Nora: **Okay, boss whatever you say. (_leaves his office closes the door_)

_Leo, watches as he closes the door before he opens his desk drawer to take out a bottle of burboun he kept hidden. Since Ben's absence he had begun drinking, not heavily but often. Leo looks sadly at the photo of Ben and his mother sitting on his desk_

**Leo: **Ben my precious little boy. I'm so sorry for all I had you go through. You didn't know anything about love, or life and neither did I. So when you met Amy, I just assumed that it was love and forced you take on all the heartache and pain that came with her. I should have been your father, and thought about what was best for you, and I didn't. I kept thinking about how you and I could help everyone, and I never once thought what I was asking of you. I made you pay a heavy price for all of them, and now my demons are coming home to roost. I wish you are okay. I hope you can forgive a stupid man, who let his ambition far exceed his talent.

KNOCKING...

**Ricky: **Yeah, Leo my mom said that you wanted to see me. Is something wrong, she sounded serious and urgent?

**Leo: **(_Places the picture down, and looks up at Ricky_) Yes, Ricky something is wrong do you remember a girl by the name of Tamara Blake?

**Ricky: **(_stands in shock he remembers that name, and the woman although he wishes he didn't_) Yes, I remember her. She used to be my assistant, what is wrong.

**Leo: **What is wrong is she's sueing the comany on grounds of sexual harassment.

**Ricky: **What! How in the hell can she do that.

**Leo: **Quite easily, her lawyer is claiming that we were negligent in protecting her from being harrassed.

**Ricky: **Who is she saying harrassed her?

**Leo: **she claims that the person who harassed her was you.

**Ricky: **What!

**Leo: **Ricky, before you say anything else you have to know that this is a very serious matter. So serious in fact the company has asked you to take a leave of absence until this issue can be resolved.

**Ricky: **But, Leo a complaint of sexual harassment is this serious.

**Leo: **Tamara's lawyer is also claiming that a child resulted from this harassment. She is claiming that she was terminated because we were negligent to protect her, and when we discovered that she was pregnant we fired her in order to protect you.

**Ricky: **Leo that's a lie. Tamara was fired because she was a bad assistant. She was constantly late, she didn't know how to take notes, and she was rude to all of the other employees.

**Leo: **Ricky she was also pregnant. If this child is yours.

**Ricky: **Leo you have to believe me, I am not the father of this kid.

**Leo: **I believe you Ricky, and I will support you as much as possible. But, like I said this issue has to be resolved, and until then you are suspended with pay. So I advise you to take this as vacation time.

**Ricky: **But, Leo what about the work I still have to do.

**Leo: **I'll allocate that to other members of your department. For now go home, and get some rest. I also advise you to tell Amy what is going on, that way she will not be caught off guard if this girl and her lawyer try to launch a paternity suit against you as well.

**Ricky: **Right (_looks worried and solemn_). Thank you Leo, and I hope all of this is a mistake.

**Leo: **I'm sure it is. (_as Ricky leaves he buzzes for his daughter_)

IN THE HALLWAY NORA STOPS RICKY

**Nora: **Ricky please tell me that you didn't do anything with this girl.

**Ricky: **Mom, how could you think that. I would never do anything with another woman.

**Nora: **Ricky be honest with me. I know that you and Amy are having problems, I can see it. Leo is literally putting everything on the line for you, and I need you to be honest with me. Did you have sex with this woman?

**Ricky: **What do you mean, Leo is putting everything on the line.

**Nora: **Leo may not want you to know this, but I think you should. If it is discovered that you are the father of this girl's child, the board particularly Leo's brother Phil is asking Leo to be removed as C.E.O.

**Ricky: **What, they can't do that. This is Leo's company he owns it.

**Nora: **No, he doesn't. Apparently Leo was the C.E.O. by marriage.

**Ricky: **Huh, (_looking puzzled_)

**Nora: **Apparently the company was originally two. The other half of the company belonged to Leo's first wife Sarah.

**Ricky: **Yeah, I know that. But, how is Leo not the owner he was her husband.

**Nora: **Well, Sarah's father made it clear that his part of the company must always belong to a member of his family, and Ben is the only living member of his family. So when Ben comes of age he would get his share of the company.

**Ricky: **So when does Ben come of age?

**Nora: **He came of age two years ago. As it turns out the company is only letting Leo stay C.E.O. out of good faith.

**Ricky**: So why are they trying to remove him now.

**Nora: **Not everyone just, Phil. You know Leo's family never liked you, and ever since Ben left they really hate you.

**Ricky: **Phil, I can understand why he never liked me. But, why would Nate betray Leo like that.

**Nora: **Because Ben is still his nephew, and this is their father's company with a scandal like this he can't just sit by and back Leo. It would make him look weak.

**Ricky: **This can't be happening

**Nora: **So you did sleep with her didn't you?

**Ricky: **It only happened a few times, but theirs no proof, and she came on to me. And I used protection each time.

**Nora: **Ricky (_hitting on his arm hard_) How could you. You know all the trouble you and Amy have cost Leo, and now you do this.

**Ricky: **Mom you can't blame me and Amy for Ben leaving. He had his choice and he acted like a fool.

**Nora: **Ricky Underwood, don't you dare for one moment act blameless. You and I know that you are nowhere near innocent when it comes to Ben and Leo Boykevich.

_At that moment Chloe got off the elevator having been summoned by Leo. She is now the VP of Office Affairs. A position she acquired one year prior. Her job is to assist in any wrong doings or security troubles that occur on Boykewich Int. Premises. She stops in front of Nora's desk after overhearing Ben's name being mentioned._

**Chloe: **What do you have to say about my brother? (_walking toward them with suspicion_)

**Ricky: **Nothing that concerns you Chloe. (_getting angry he & Chloe have butted heads since Ben left_)

**Chloe: **When it concerns my brother or any member of my family it definitely concerns me.

**Ricky: **Chloe, I don't get you. You and Ben aren't even related by blood, and only knew each other for a while, so why are you so protective of him.

**Chloe: **Well since you are an adopted kid like me, you should know it takes more than blood to make a family. Ben and I might not be biological brother and sister, but we shared that bond none the less. You have that feeling with my father don't you. The difference Ben never duped people into loving, or trusting him like you did to everyone.

**Ricky: **I never duped anyone Chloe.

**Chloe: **Really don't you have a twelve year old son that contradicts that statement. Or did you intentionally have unprotected sex with Amy, to get her pregnant.

**Ricky: **That is unfair. I may have made mistakes, but that is no reason for you to bring my son into it.

**Chloe: **You mean like it was your and Amy's mistake and there was no reason for you two to involve Ben, or my father.

**Nora: **Chloe with all due respect, those incidents caused Leo to adopt you.

**Chloe**: Did it, all I know is that those incidents made my brother and father have problems, and made my brother leave.

**Ricky: **Ben left because he couldn't cut it Chloe, its' not my fault your brother couldn't be a man and get over losing.

**Chloe: **(_slaps Ricky_) My brother is more of a man than you will ever be. He's the one that stood by your wife, and helped her when you wouldn't. He's the one that was there for Adrian once you tossed her aside like a peice of trash. He fixed all of your mistakes. Name one problem you've ever fixed you self righteous bastard. (_Ricky stands holding his cheek glaring at her_) You can't name a problem you fixed can you. Because you were only good at causing problems, weren't you.

**Nora: **Chloe that was uncalled for.

**Chloe: **Yes it was. You of all people know the damage your son has caused my brother, my family, and so many others. Worst of all he doesn't even admit to it, or care. All I can think when I look at him is how many women besides Amy got pregnant by him, and how many got tossed aside after Ricky used and hurt them like Adrian.

**Ricky: **I never meant to hurt anyone Chloe, I had a tough child hood just like you.

**Chloe: **No, you're nothing like me. You, are more like my former pimp. He was just like you, and he grew up in foster care. Came from a bad home, and he was even abused, and molested. Just like you he justified all he did because of his child hood. He even used it in his defense when he went to trial. All I wonder is if my brother wouldn't have been around what would you have become. You lied to women, used them, and manipulated everyone accept for my brother. The truth is the only thing that keeps you from being like that bastard was Ben got in your way, and you know it.

**Ricky: **(_looked at her angrily_) I have to go.

**Nora: **Chloe, how could you be so cruel. Ricky is a good man, and he went through a lot.

**Chloe: **And my brother didn't. He went through a lot too, and no one was there to help him like so many of you were there for Ricky.

**Nora: **That's a lie we all tried to be there for Ben.

**Chloe: **Really, how? I never saw you talk to Ben even once before he left, or when I got here.

**Nora: **That's because...(_looks ashamed about the one time she tried to help Ben ended with him helping her_)

**Chloe: **Because of what, because you had your own problems, and Ben had to help you out too. Yeah, when Ben left he left his journal behind. I found it and read it. It told me everything about what he was going through. I only thank God my Dad never found it.

**Nora: **Why is that?

**Chloe: **Because if my Dad ever read it, he would be ashamed of himself. Like all of you should be. (_turns and goes into Leo's office.)_

**Nora: **I know we should be ashamed Chloe, and we are. But, not because of what we let Ben suffer through. We're guilty because we still need him, and he's not around to help anymore.

**LEO'S OFFICE**

**Leo: **Chloe why must you aggrivate Ricky whenever you see him.

**Chloe: **Somebody has too, and it might as well be me.

**Leo: **Chloe you know fully well Ricky isn't the cause of Ben leaving, so why do you blame him so much.

**Chloe: **He may not have been the direct cause, but he's still part of the reason. I need someone to blame, and I choose to blame him. Someone needs to blame him for something so he can grow a conscience.

**Leo: **Chloe, I'm sure Ricky feels guilty about Ben leaving. They were best friends once upon a time.

**Chloe: **No, they weren't. Best friends are people you can trust and depend on. We both know Ricky was never that person.

**Leo: **He made mistakes, and so did Ben. They both made mistakes.

**Chloe: **Yet, Ben was the only one that paid for them.

**Leo: **I guess I will never be able to get you to back down will I?

**Chloe: **Until he comes back, someone needs to stand up for him. Since he was my big brother , even if it was only for a two years the job falls on me.

**Leo: **I would think that job actually fell to his father, not his younger adoptive sister.

**Chloe: **Dad, you know I love you, but there isn't a mean bone in your body, and there are alot in mine.

**Leo: **You know I'm proud of you for always defending Ben, even though you and he didn't know one another long.

**Chloe: **Ben is like you Dad, it doesnt' take him log to love you, or for you to love him.

**Leo: **Thanks for the compliment.

**Chloe: **It's not a compliment, its a fact. So what did you need?

**Leo: **I need something important from you.

**Chloe: **Name it.

**Leo: **I need you to perform an internal investigation on one of our employees.

**Chloe: **Investigate one of our emploees, who?

**Leo: **Don't worry its's not a current employee. She left us last year, and used to work as Ricky's assistant.

**Chloe: **You mean, Tamara. Why are you investigating her, I thought the company would have been glad to get rid of her.

**Leo: **So she wasn't a good employee.

**Chloe: **If good you mean, lazy, rude, obnoxious, and deliberately malicious. I actually think Ricky firing her was the only thing he and I both agreed on. Why do you need me to investigate her.

**Leo: **Apparently she is suing the company on grounds of negligence in dealing with a claim of sexual misconduct by Ricky.

**Chloe: **Sexual misconduct, so Ricky slept with her. That is no surprise I often wondered why he kept her around as long as he did.

**Leo: **This is serious Chloe. A lot is on the line in this situation.

**Chloe: **Like what?

Leo: Well I wont go into detail, but Tamara is claiming Ricky is the father of her son.

**Chloe: **So Ricky had unprotected sex with a girl and she got pregnant, it matches his M.O.

**Leo: **Chloe, dont let your prejudice in this situation, distract you from your job. As my assistant VP of operations you are responsible for ensuring the integrity of this company. You asked for the job, and you have done an excellently for the past year. Now I am asking you to do the same thing in this situation.

**Chloe: **Dad, you're forgetting I didn't ask for the job, I earned it. I took the courses in college, passed, interned and worked my way to get here. Unlike Ricky I make sure I do my job, and never let anything distract me from that.

**Leo: **Anything? (_looking at her objectively_)

**Chloe: **Well almost anything. But, I promise you that I won't let my negative feelings toward Ricky keep me from doing my job.

**Leo: **That's good enough for me. Here is your new access card. It will give you access to all the secuity footage, and computer files. This is a big responsibility, and a very important job. I hope you know that sweetie.

**Chloe: **Dad, I'm twenty five not sixteen I think I can handle responsibility now.

**Leo: **Twenty five. I just can't believe it's almost been ten years since we became a family.

**Chloe: **I know, I only wish our family was whole

**Leo: **I know so do I...

**CONVERGE TO THE HOME OF OMAR & ADRIAN SHERMAN**  
_Adrian became pregnant in Grad School, and dropped out to have her son, and spend time with him. She didn't want to dedicate herself to her career over her son as her parents did her. She and Omar moved back to California so she would have help with their son Antonio DeShaun Sherman, but Omar stayed for work. In time Omar and Adrian began to grow distant from one another even after Omar returned home_.

**Adrian: **(_wearing a white swearter blue blouse black pants and black heeled shoes_) Toni come out, come out where ever you are. (_begins searching her house for her two year old son_). Found you as she pulls him from under the bed. Why were you hiding from mommy?

**Toni: **(_hugs her to him_) Hi mommy I'm good at hiding.

**Adrian: **Yes, you are baby. (_phone vibrates_) Hold on that's Daddy. Yeah sweety, what is it.

**Omar: **I'm having a late dinner with a friend so I wont be able to join you for dinner tonight, but I should be back around ten tonight.

**Adrian: **Baby, that's the third night this week.

**Omar: **I know, and I'm sorry. But, I promise to make it up to both you and Toni okay.

**Adrian: **Okay. I love you. (_he hangs up before she can respond_)

**Toni: **Was that Daddy?  
**  
Adrian: **Yes, that was Daddy.

**Toni: **Is he coming home?

**Adrian: **No, Daddy has to work, but you can be mommy's helper in the kitchen so we can have whatever we want. (_heads toward the kitchen, and is angry that Omar once again bailed on her and their son_.)

**CONVERSION TO GRANT MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**Ms. Anderson: **Mrs. Underwood, may I see you in the Principal's office please.

**Amy: **(_presses button on her school badge which is a communicater to the shcool dispatch. It was designed by a security company for emergencies, and communication. All schools have the system_.) Can this wait Ms. Anderson I'm in the middle of a lesson with my class.

**Ms. Anderson: **Mrs. Underwood it is about your son.

**Amy: **(_the class says oooooh they all know John Underwood has been in trouble many times since he started at Middle School one year ago_) I'm on my way. (_as she leaves she activates a monitoring system that goes to her phone so she can see her class while she is not there_.)

**Amy: **Yes, Ms. Anderson what has he done now?

**John: **Mom you have to believe me it wasn't my fault.

**Ms. Anderson: **John was caught trying to set up a mirror pannel in the girl's locker room.

**Amy: **(confused) A mirror panel.

**Ms. Anderson: **He was trying to set up a two way mirror and hide a wireless web cam. The only reason we found out was because the camera's emergency light went on when it lost power.

**Amy: **How do you know it was my son who set this up? Maybe it was one of the other boys.

Ms. Anderson: Oh I believe that. Your son might be bright but his skill with this manner is lacking. So we went to Ted Nobles who immediately confessed, and said that he set up the camera with the help of your son, and Alex Price. They have all been reprimanded. But as you know this is not John's first time here.

**Amy: **Yes, I know. John what do you have to say for yourself.

**John: **I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again.

**Ms. Anderson: **It won't believe me.

**Amy: **Ms. Anderson what can I do to fix this?

**Ms. Anderson: **I'm afraid this is out of my hands Amy. What John did is illegal, and according to school policy if this camera had sent any footage of a girl it would be considered the distribution of kiddy porn. John also as the other boys is in violation of many sexual harassment codes, and indecency laws.

**Amy: **Ms. Anderson please tell me the school is not going to take legal action against my son.

**Ms. Anderson: **I don't know Amy, I will have to inform Super Intendant Green, and wait for what he wants to do. Until then John is ecspelled from Ulysses S. Grant Middle School. You are free to leave, and take him home I will have another assistant take over your class for the day.

**Amy: **Tell me Ms. Anderson will this affect my job, since I'm his mother.

**Ms. Anderson. **I'm sorry, but I really can't say Amy.

**Amy: **Thank you for your help. (looks angrily at John) Lets' go right now.

**John: **Okay. (_gives an attitude look at her and gets up_)

**CONVERSION TO YALE UNIVERSITY MEDICAL SCHOOL  
OFFICE OF DR. VINCENT BUTLER**

_Clothes are all over the floor and Grace with a man much older than her are on his sofa _

**Dr. Butler: **God Grace you are so beautiful.

**Grace: **(_places her finger over his mouth_) What did I say about taking the Lord's name in vein.

**Dr. Butler: **Grace how could you be like this with me? So wild in bed but then act so holy about the smallest thing. (_pulling her to him_)

**Grace: **Oh, I will say a lot of Hail Mary's when I leave here. (_phone rings_)

**Dr. Butler: **Whos that?

**Grace: **(_looks at her phone_) Its' my boyfriend. I'm late I have to go.

**Dr. Butler: **Why don't you just cancel.

**Grace: **Because today we're going home so we can start our residency. (_gets off the sofa and begins getting dressed_)

**Dr. Butler: **I'm going to miss you Ms. Bowman. I honestly don't know why you started sleeping with me, you passed my course easily.

**Grace: **Maybe I like doing extra credit work, and studying the anatomy of the male body. (_rubbing her hand against his chest_)

**Dr. Butler: **Regardless, thank you for cheating on your boyfriend with me, and giving me this past year. I really needed it after my wife died.

**Grace: **It was my pleasure, to heal you in your hour of need. That is why I'm named Grace. (_kisses him_)

**Dr. Butler: **But, what about your boyfriend and how he feels.

**Grace: **We both know that I'm not ready to be serious so our relationship is open.

**Dr. Butler: **He's a lucky man.

**Grace: **He will be. (_pecks him on the lips_) I have to go bye. (_rushes out the door wearing a ruffled white blouse and skirt and tan boots_)


	4. Parenting Issues

**September 3, 2021**  
**Home of Amy & Ricky Underwood.**  
**1:25 PM**

_Amy and John drove home in a silent discomforting tone. This had not been the first time her thirteen year old had acted out in school, and this was becoming a habit. Ricky and she had tried to handle things, but were both dealing with troubles in their own marriage. She and Ricky became distant a few years after their marriage, and both agreed to have a child along side Adrian and Omar in order to rejuvenate their family. However it didn't work like they thought it would. During the time while Amy was pregnant they had their most difficult parts of their marriage. Now two years later their marriage was still on the rocks, and John had begun to pick up on this difficulty and began acting out in order to deal with it. Amy and Ricky both knew this, but neither really knew how to deal with John's actions._

**Amy: **Why do you have to act like this John? We have already talked to you about your actions when you were caught making out with that Thompson girl in the boiler room, and you still act like this.

**John: **Mom, it wasn't a big deal, it's not like we would have web cast the video or anything.

**Amy: **John that doesn't matter, the fact is you tried to violate the privacy of the girl's locker and you could have broadcast it. Why would you do something like that John when you know that I work there.

**John: **I'm sorry mom, but it wasn't my idea, I just went along with the guys.

**Amy: **Why would you go along with something like that John when you knew you were already in trouble?

**John: **I'm sorry Mom.

**Amy: **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That is all I ever hear from you these days John.

**John: **Mom, it's not my fault, the guys had already set up the camera. I just went into the bathroom to replace the battery, when the janitor caught me.

**Amy: **That is besides the point John, do you know how much trouble you are in, or how much trouble I am in. I could get fired because of this stupid stunt.

**John: **I know, what can I do to make this right.

**Amy: **You can start by going upstairs until your father gets home, and we will deal with this situation then.

**John: **Okay. (heads upstairs to his room, and closes the door. He is feeling angry, and frustrated with his friends, his school, and mostly his family)

**Amy: **(rubs her hands through her hair and looks through the mail she got out of the mailbox) Bill, Bill, Bill, Coupons, Magazine? huh I thought they stopped printed magazines. (checks her phone to see that she has 2 messages, A text from Grace, and a vid mail from Ricky.

**Grace: Hey, sis b home dis weekend can't wai Grace.**

_**Ricky: Amy, sweetie we have to talk. I'll be home at 4 PM. I'll pick up, Jamie and drop him off at your Dad's and Kathleen's. I guess you can take John over there or he can ride his bike. I got the call from the school, we can discuss what his punishment is tonight. I Love You.**_

**Amy: **What does Ricky have to tell me. (hangs up her phone)

**GEORGE'S BISTRO (formerly known as GEOFF'S)**

**George: **Hey Ash how come you're early for work?

**Ashley: **There are some new changes to the menu I wanted to make, plus I wanted to make sure we had all the ingredients for the changes in stock before I make a change.

**George: **My little Angel always being prepared.

**Ashley: **Dad, I'm 26 years old, 5 ft 2 inches, so I'm not little any more, and I have never been any kind of angel.

**George: **To me you will always be an angel.

**Ashley: **Maybe you should give Grace the Angel Nickname Dad. I prefer to just be called Ash, or Ashley like mom, and Suzanne.

**George: **They call you what they want I'll call you what I want.

**Ashley: **Your wife calls me Ashley.

**George: **My wife is your stepmother, I'm YOUR FATHER.

**Ashley: **I'm not going to win this one amy I?

**George: **Not by a long shot Angel. (_phone begins to ring_) Hello. (_whispers) _It's Ricky.

**Ashley: **I'll be in the kitchen_. (leaves for the kitchen to get prepared)_  
_Since Ashley's return she, has distanced herself considerably from Amy, even living in the same town they rarely speak to one another. However John relies on her more than anyone else to talk too about all of his problems. Amy appreciates the help Ashley gives them with John, but at the same time she resents how close Ashley is to her son, and she is not. Ashley and Ricky never rekindled their former friendship although Ricky made several attempts. When he asked Ashley why they couldn't go back to being friends, she said it was because she doesn't think they really were friends. She made real friend's, and they were far more supportive and helpful to her than he ever was. Ricky was hurt by that, but he had to admit she was right._

**Ricky: **George I was wondering if you and Kathleen wouldn't mind watching over the boys tonight?

**George: **Well we have a big night tonight, and Kat is working as hostess, but I guess I could give her the night off if it's important.

**Ricky: **Its very important George, I need to talk to Amy about something serious, and I don't want the boys around because what I have to tell her could cause problems.

**George: **Ricky what is it? Is there anything I could do to help.

**Ricky: **It's a personal problem between Amy, that's also affected work that has gotten serious. I wish you could help, but this is something that Amy, and I will have to deal with.

**George: **Problems between you and Ames has gone to your work, that sounds bad. What happened?

**Ricky: **I'd rather not discuss it over the phone, but I'm pretty sure Amy will tell you or I will.

**George: **Just let me know Ricky, could this problem cause a divorce?

**Ricky: **It might George.

**George: **Okay, good luck Ricky.

**Ricky: **Thanks, I'll need it. (hangs up)

**George: **(_looks desparingly at his phone and goes to find Kathleen_) Hey Kitty Kat (_sneaks up behind her and tickles her sides_).

**Kathleen: **George, stop we open up in two hours.

**George: **I know that is what I came to see you about.

**Kathleen: **What is it Sweetie?

**George: **Ricky just called to ask if you could watch the boys tonight.

**Kathleen: **Tonight, usually Ricky and Amy ask us to take them on the weekend, or call a few days ahead. What's the matter.

**George: **Well you know John got sent home from school today for trying to set up a web cam in the girl's locker room.

**Kathleen: **I know, but wouldn't they want him home then?

**George: **I thoguht that too, but Ricky said that he has a problem at work that he needs to talk with Amy alone about.

**Kathleen: **What is the probelm?

**George: **I don't know. If I did I would try and help, but Ricky said that this situation might actually be the straw that breaks the camels back.

**Kathleen: **I hope not so much has happened already for those two too end.

**George: **You don't have to tell me Kat, I avoided Leo for two months after Ben first left.

**Kathleen: **It so sad to think of Leo never seeing his son again.

**George: **I know the feeling better than anyone, it's how I felt when Anne and David wouldn't let me see Robbie after she found out I lied about being his father.

**Kathleen: **Yeah, but that wasn't Robbie's choice, and you eventually worked things out with them. Ben chose to leave, and after eight years I don't think he's coming back.

**George: **I know, I want to tell Leo that what he did was right. But I kinda have to agree with Ben.

**Kathleen: **You agree with Ben George, may I remind you Ricky is your Son in Law, and the father of your two grandson's.

**George: **I know that, but even I can't deny that Ricky came between Leo and Ben. After everything Ben went through, Leo should have given in to Ben.

**Kathleen: **Leo and Ben are both proud men, I guess both let their pride get in the way of their relationship.

**George: **I guess, so you don't mind watching John and Jamie tonight do you?

**Kathleen: **No, I think it will give me time to spend with Jamie he's getting so big for his age.

**George: **I'll see you when I get home. (_kisses her as she leaves_). I really hope you and Amy can work this out Ricky, if not then everyhting that happened was for nothing.

**BOYKEWICH FAMILY ESTATE**  
**October 21, 2021**  
**3:30 PM**

**Camille: **Leo, sweetie why are you back so early? _(walks in on Leo in the living room pouring a scotch_)

**Leo: **I didn't feel I needed to be at work any longer. You should also get used to having me at home considering this is probably where I will be from now on, if things turn out like I expect.

**Camille: **Leo what are you talking about? (goes to him and takes the glass from him)

**Leo: **It's Phil, he's finally found away to get me out of the company.

Camille: Leo, I'm sure you're just over exaggerating. I know things between you and Phil have been difficult since Ben left, but he would never take the company from you. He is your brother.

**Leo: **Camille you give both me and my brothers way too much credit. Don't forget we are Italian, and as a Italian's we value two things, Family, and loyalty. Too my brother Phil I betrayed Ben, and the company for Ricky.

**Camille: **Is Phil on this again you two go through this every month when you have your monthly meeting.

**Leo: **This time is different, this time Phil has me, Ricky, and the company by the gonads, and there's nothing I can do about it

**Camille: **Leo tell me what are you talking about?

**Leo: **Today a lawyer came into the boardroom to serve us a soepena for a lawsuit.

**Camille: **A lawsuit is a customer suing the company for food poison or something.

**Leo: **(_looks sternly at her_) My company sells' good quality meat, bread, and cheese, as it has always done for the past 100 years next year.

**Camille: **Leo you don't have to tell me the slogan, I sat under it for twenty - five years.

**Leo: **I know. Sorry, but you know I get very defensive about the integrity of the company.

**Camille: **I know, I know sweetie, continue your story.

**Leo: **Well the lawsuit involves Ricky's former assistance Tamara Blake. She is suing us for negligence in dealing with claims of sexual harassment she has against Ricky.

**Camille: **What? You mean Ricky was making sexual advances on this girl while she worked for the company, and know one knew.

**Leo: **That is what she's claiming, but the worst part is she's also suing Ricky for child support as well.

**Camille: **(_Gasps_) She's pregnant.

**Leo: **No she's already given birth to the baby, a boy named Kevin Blake.

**Camille: **So Ricky has another child, does he know about this.

**Leo: **I told him this afternoon.

**Camille: **I can't believe this, but sweetie how does this put you into trouble with the company.

**Leo: **You worked for the company honey, you know that the board has a very strict policy in dealing with loyalty and the intergrity of the company.

**Camille: **Of course.

**Leo: **Well Phil has insighted the entire board against me. He is claiming that since I am the one who brought Ricky on, and this type of situation if ever leaked to the media could disrupt our companies image, and he's right. He beleives that I traded Ben for Ricky, and that lead to where we are now. He has made it an issue with the board that if Ricky is found to have done something wrong, and if he's the father of this child then I should be removed as the C.E.O.

**Camille: **Leo how could he do this you are the majority share holder.

**Leo: **You forgot the policy, I'm only C.E.O. because of the shares left to me by Sarah to safe guard until Ben comes of age, and he came of age two years ago. They have only kept me on as C.E.O. as an act of good faith.

**Camille: **I can't believe this, but what about Nathan, I'm sure he would support you.

**Leo: **I thought so too, but Nate told me this afternoon if Ricky is found to have conducted himself inappropriately that he will not back me this time.

**Camille: **I can't believe your brothers would do this to you honey, after you have gone through so much already.

**Leo: **I can. They are Ben's uncles as well as my brothers. Ben was supposed to be next in line to take over the company, and instead I was trying to elect to have Ricky as part of the board. To them I have completely given up on finding Ben, or him coming home. I guess, they do care about him more than I do.

**Camille: **Leo you're his father no one could ever care, or love Ben as much as you do.

**Leo: **If that were true Camille then where is he? If I had thought or cared about my son as much as I should have I would have never made him leave home. I would have talked to him, and tried to figure out what was really wrong with him. Instead I only added to his problems.

**Camille: **Leo that is not true.

**Leo: **Yes it is. I was asked by five detectives Camille, where would be the most likely places my son would go when he left. I couldn't answer any of those questions, and I don't know why. What kind of father doesn't know anything about his son's dreams, ambitions, desires, likes or dislikes. I concentrated so hard on Ben's personal life, but not on his life, or him. My son has been missing for eight years almost nine, and I have absolutely no clue as to where he is. I don't know if he is alive, or dead, if he's okay, or hurt. I don't know anything. I didn't try to know anything. All I did was tell Ben to be the man, be the hero, then walk away. I forced him to be made the fool of, now I'm being made the fool of, and I deserve it. He didn't. I made him be there to help everyone, Amy, Adrian, Ricky, Henry, Alice, and even me. None of us ever really tried to help him. I kept telling him to be a man, when I should have been letting him be a kid. It wasn't his responsibility to do anything to help anyone, and I should have never made it like that. The moment I found out Amy was pregnant I should have told him that his relationship with her was wrong. I was the one who actually provoked him into taking her out. I'm the one who put the idea to marrying both Amy, and Adrian into his head. He wasn't even 18. I was an even bigger fool than I made him become.

**Camille: **Leo sweety you were just trying to do the right thing.

**Leo: **But was anything I did the right thing for him though Camille. Tell me if Sarah was alive today who she have approven of what I did?

**Camille: **Leo Sarah knows you were only trying to help.

**Leo: **That isn't the question Camille. Would she have approved of how I have raised Ben?

**Camille: **(looked lovingly and sadly at Leo) No, she woudl be very disappointed in you.

**Leo: **Like I said I deserve this. Walks upstairs.


	5. Past Sins

**SINS OF THE PAST**

Leo slowly walked up stairs with a freshly made scotch in his hand. He felt unnerved by all that had happened on today. First he was confronted by a lawyer who may have proof, that Ricky had not changed. Both of his brothers were now set against him, for how he treated Ben. Boykewich International may become the center of a scandal involving sexual discrimination, and harassment. He fet horrible to think that after all that had transpired over eight years ago, was for nothing. He began to remember back to that day in July when he last saw his son.

_Three days before the wedding of Amy and Ricky. He wondered after a whole year of living in New York on her own, why would Amy suddenly come back, and want to marry Ricky on the fly. Ben was still in New Yor, and when he heard the news he too flew out. Ben was even more shocked than anyone else, but the news of the fact it was going to be a double wedding was confusing. Apparently Adrian & Omar had decided to get married early, and Ricky and Amy decided to save on cost, by adjoining both ceremonies._

_When this news was realized by Ben he seemed furious that both of his former loves, would do something like this. He knew and approved of Adrian's marriage, but the shock she had allowed Amy to combine with her without telling him seemed like betrayal. Worst for him he discovered Leo had decided to give both couples the gift of a joined honeymoon in Italy. This news angered Ben to think they would celebrate their unions in the homeland of his family. He was so angry he confronted Leo for what he felt was a total betrayal._

**JULY 13. 2013**  
**6:23 PM**  
**BOYKEWICH MANOR**  
**2 Days before the wedding of Omar & Adrian with Amy & Ricky.**

_**Ben: **__How could you do this to me, you know how I feel about Amy, and you do this._

_**Leo: **__Benjamin grow up, it's been a year and Amy has proven she wants nothing to do with you. Stop acting like a child, and realize that this girl doesn't want you._

_**Ben: **__You're the one that spent a whole year trying to convince me that we belonged together, and now you're telling me this. You're the one who forced me to call her, and kept telling me that she and I were like you and mom, and now you're on board with this sham of a wedding._

_**Leo: **__Ben, I know what I did back then was wrong, but you should come to terms with that. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. Amy loves Ricky, and wants to marry him you should let it go, and try to be happy for them so you can move on with your life._

_**Ben: **__You know maybe I could if I she wouldn't be marrying that jerk._

_**Leo: **__Ben, Ricky made mistakes and so have you he's changed. He's a good father now to John, a good student, and a great employee. He's become a good man, you should try and follow in his footsteps._

_**Ben: **__Yeah, all it took was for him to live off of you for the past five years._

_**Leo: **__Benjamin, stop acting like such a spoiled brat, or have you forgotten that I pay for your apartment as well._

_**Ben: **__How could I you also paid for Adrian and Omar's condo, and you're paying for Ricky to go to college. You pay for everyone of my exes and their lovers don't you. Are you paying for Dylan and her new boyfriend as well?_

_**Leo: **__Benjamin stop this. I originally paid for that condo for you and Adrian, but you were not man enough to make your marriage to her work, so don't blame Omar for your faults._

_**Ben: **__My faults I stayed by Adrian for months after our daughter died, and she threw me out to be with Ricky, and sleep with my best friend, and I didn't even get mad at her, and you're saying I'm not a man? I stayed by Amy while Ricky fucked around through out her prengancy, and made her call him to see his son be born and I'm not a man in your eyes. Can you please tell me how is a man supposed to act?_

_**Leo: **__A man is supposed to have dignity, and pride something you are not showing right now._

_**Ben: **__Well I learned about being a man from you, so maybe instead of getting mad at me you should blame yourself._

_**Leo: **__My fault you're saying that all of this is my fault._

_**Ben: **__You are the one who raised me, and claimed to teach me about being a man. I did everything you asked of me, so yes it is your fault._

_**Leo: **__(__**becomes frustrated) **__Ben, stop acting like a child. You had every opportunity to fix your relationship with both Amy and Adrian and you never took them. If they chose to be with men, who could give them what you couldn't it's their decision. It's no one's fault, so let it go._

_**Ben: **__You know what Dad fuck you!_

_**Chloe and Camille come into the room after hearing that just in time to see the after math of that comment.**_

_**Leo: **__(__**balls up his fist and hits Ben in the face knocking him down. Ben looks up shocked, and angrily**__) That it is it Ben, if I can't talk some sense into you I will knock it into you. Don't get mad at me for your faults Ben. I tried to show you what it means to be a man. Yes, I made mistakes but I did my best. You need to stop blaming others for your flaws. Ricky has grown up when will you._

_**Ben: **__(__**Gets up wiping the blood from his lip, as Chloe rushes to him and gives him a handkerchief**__) That is it Dad who do you choose._

_**Chloe: **__Ben stop._

_**Ben: **__NO! Who do you choose Ricky or me?_

_**Leo: **__Right now I choose Ricky he never made me hit him, and you have brought this out of me on so many occassions._

_**Ben: **__Fine live with your choice. I'm outta here. I can't stand this hell anymore. I don't want it, I never wanted it. You, Amy, Adrian, and everyone can choose him. Give him the company, give him your fortune, give him your last name for all I care I don't want it anymore. I have spent the past six years of my life trying to be who ever it is you thought I should be. (__**tears begin to fall**__), and it has never been good enough for any of you. I have been beaten, humiliated, and pushed around for all of you. Have any of you given a damn? No. Did Amy or Adrian give a damn, no. You all choose that asshole. Well live with your choice, but don't expect me to be there when he fucks up again. And he will fuck up again. When he does, I hope he takes all of you down with him. (__**turns and leaves without packing a bag, or taking his car**__)_

_**Chloe: **__Ben!_

_**Leo: **__Let him go Chloe, if Ben thinks he can live on his own he will find out just how cruel this world is, and come back. He needs to grow up, and stop acting like a child._

_**Camille: **__Your father is right Chloe. Ben just needs time, and he will see that Leo was right._

_**Chloe: **__(__**crying as she leans her head against the door**__) What if he isn't? What if he's right and you're wrong? I know the world is a cruel place, I know that better than anyone. But to Ben the real world is a lot kinder than this one..._

_**Present Time Frame**_

_Leo snapped out of his memories, and took a sip from his drink. He had expected Ben to have returned after a few days. He actually half expected Ben to show up at the wedding, to make a spectacle of himself, but he didn't. He thought that Ben just left to go vent, and would be back in a few days, after either getting drunk, or sleeping around. He didn't mind if Ben did that, he was young he was allowed to blow off steam. He was angry at himself when he finally realized that. Ben was young and he forced Ben to shoulder so much responsibility at such a young age. _

_He realized in the first three days of Ben's absence that Ben did try his best, and no one could have asked any more of him. He also felt guilty because Ben was there for Amy and Adrian when they needed him most. He decided that when Ben returned they would go to therapy the whole family, and try to work on their family and leave Amy and Ricky alone. But what Leo thought would be a few days of Ben blowing off steam turned into a few weeks. Weeks, turned into months, and months turned into a whole year. _

_Soon he and others realized Ben might not be coming back. In time all of them had learned of Ben's leaving when he didn't return to school at Hudson. Adrian was the first to raise the alarm, she was shocked when Leo told her he already knew. She was even more shocked to learn about their argument, and that Leo had hired detectives to try and find Ben only to come up with no clue to Ben's wherabouts. Unfortunately when she, Amy, Ricky, Omar, Henry, Alice, and all of Ben's friends and acquaintances were questioned they were all oblivious as to where Ben could have disappeared to. _

_They all felt ashamed that in all the time they knew Ben, none of them ever really knew him. The only information about Ben, came from the diary Chloe found, and showed it to the detectives as long as they promised not to show it to Leo. From their analysis of Ben's journal they believed Ben suffered from depression, and since no clue to his wherabouts had turned up, their search turned into a search for a missing body. This saddened Leo, and angered Ben's uncle Phillip, who had warned Leo that this could happen. _

_Now after eight years Ben's prediction was coming true. Ricky had made another mistake, and now he was going to go down with him. Leo picked up the picture of Ben he kept on his desk and looked deeply at Ben. He was marveled at how now he saw that Ben may have had his eyes, but he looked so much like his namesake it was uncanny. He then looked at himself in the mirror, and became angry at what he saw. He spent so much time trying to make Ben like himself, that he never really got to know who Ben was, and now it was too late. He then threw the glass of scotch at the mirror, and let the tears, of anger and guilt stream down his face. _

**Leo: **I failed him Sarah, I failed you, and I failed myself. I'm so sorry Ben, I'm so sorry.

**Camille: **Leo! (_runs up stairs to see Leo and the broken mirror_) Sweety, are you alright, what happened?

**Leo: **No, I'm not alright. I was a fool Camille. I was such a fool, and I turned my son into one, I only hope with out me in his life Ben is okay, and he is no longer the same fool his father is.

**Camille: **Leo you aren't a fool. You just made mistakes you're only human.

**Leo: **Yes, I am. I messed up my life, and my son's. I am such an idiot.

**Camille: **You can't be that much of an idiot, you did marry me, and Sarah.

**Leo: **Which were the only smart things I have done in my life.

**Camille: **Leo it will be okay, and so is Ben. He is your son, and Sarah's. He will be back one day.

**Leo: **Yeah, so he can watch me and everyone else burn.

**Camille: **Leo, Ben is not that cruel.

**Leo: **Why not he has every right to be.

**Camille: **Sweety. (_holds his head in her lap, and gently strokes it trying to calm his nerves. Part of her didn't know if she wanted Ben to come back or not. Because Leo was right Ben had every right to sit and watch them all burn. It made her wonder would he?_)

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT THE COLLEGE WHERE I WORK IS CLOSED FOR THE SUMMER, & I AM BACK ON ACTIVE COUNTY ROTATION. SO MY SCHEDULE IS ALL OVER THE PLACE. PLEASE LEAVE ME TIME TO UPDATE MY STORIES TWO CHAPTERS A WEEK. FOR "**_**A CHARMED LOVE**_**" & "**_**SECRET LIFE SECRET'S REVEALED**_**" FOR JUNE. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
